My Darling Fire Eyes
by Raven Caziel
Summary: Sequel to, "The Queen of Hearts, He Called Her". As The King and Raven's relationship continues to grow, the Courier keeps up with her adventures in the Mojave Wasteland.
1. Prologue

_**Author's word:**_ _Hey guys! I'm back! I know, it's been forever! I did promise a sequel to my Fallout New Vegas fic, but for months I've been trying to decide where and when the sequel should take place. Also, since my laptop took a crap, I'm using my phone to write this. Cool, huh? Anyway, so, let's get right into it, shall we?_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the Fallout characters, nor the source material. The only character who came from my own imagination is the name and personality of the Courier, (and I don't own the "Courier" name, either). Oh, and I will probably make some references to Elvis Presley and his songs(and I don't own those either)._

 **My Darling Fire Eyes**

 **Prologue: Viva Las Vegas**

It was a swingin' kind of room at the Tops Casino. The Presidential Suite. It seemed like a great place to relax...if it hadn't been for the blood stains and the bodies that littered the floor. Nonetheless, the dark haired Courier wasn't finished with that piece of shit Benny. He had tried to kill her. Again. And failed. So the hunt would continue for Raven Wagner. But where to start? She knew Benny had tucked tail and raced for the desert by now with the item the plaid checkered man had taken from her back in Bitter Springs. Raven decided on finding his room. Perhaps there would be some clues there.

Raven slinked her way around, trying to find out where his room was. After discovering Benny had his own suite on the 13th floor, she took the elevator. And when she found his room, Raven realized it was locked. She took a step back and looked both ways down the hall. No one was around. Raven reached into her lockpick kit and grabbed her handy screwdriver and lucky hairpin. She unlocked the door with ease. She entered and began her search with the focus of a hungry desert dog chasing after a meal. She yanked out drawers, busted cabinet doors open, ransacked the wardrobes, cut open his mattress. Nothing. Not a fucking thing. She burst open his back bedroom door to find another room. Only this room didn't look like part of the hotel at all. There was a giant hole in the wall where another door must have been. And a Securitron with a goofy smile. Raven had to pause for a moment before approaching the robot. It acknowledged her with an enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey!" it shouted. "Hi there, good to meet you! What can I do for you today?"

Raven quirked a brow. This securitron was freaking her out. "Have you seen Benny?" She asked.

"He was around here not too long ago," replied the robot. "He's probably down on the casino floor now. You can wait for him here, if you like. I'm incapable of asking you to leave."

Now both her brows were raised. She'd never met a chipper Securitron before, so Raven was a bit flabbergasted. "Benny stole a Platinum Chip from me. Do you know what it's for?"

"Sure! Benny had me look at it a bunch of times! It's a data storage device, kind of like a holotape, but a lot more advanced! As for what's on it, well...Some of Mr. House's data transmissions made it sound like the Chip could upgrade his defenses somehow! That's just a guess, though! The Chip's a proprietary format! You'd need special hardware to read the data on it! There are two locations with non-standard hardware on the network - the Lucky 38 and an underground facility at Fortification Hill. I'd look there!"

Hearing this Securitron talk and spill the beans was priceless. "What's Benny planning to do with the Chip?"

"Oh! He wants to kill Mr. House and use the Platinum Chip to copy my neuro-computational matrix onto the Lucky 38''s mainframe. That should give me control over all of Mr. House's defenses, most prominently his Securitrons. And then I just do what Benny tells me - easy-peasy!"

Raven smiled and crossed her arms. "You're very...forthcoming with that information."

"I was programmed to be helpful and answer any questions I was asked. I guess nobody bothered to restrict who I answer questions for. That was probably pretty dumb, huh?"

The courier shook her head in amusement. Yeah, Benny was pretty dumb. So dumb that a thought suddenly occurred to her. If Benny were to take over New Vegas, who knows what the hell could happen? "So...what if I wanted to take over New Vegas, instead of Benny?" She asked.

"Then I'd have to help you! I mean, it seems pretty obvious Benny wouldn't want me to, but hey, not my fault I can't say no!"

"Very true." And Raven asked more questions, on how to assassinate Mr. House, how to upgrade the defenses, and many other details. And the Securitron answered all her questions and provided useful information on how to actually run The Strip, on how he'd install himself on the mainframe of the Lucky 38 once Mr. House was taken care of, and to point out that this would be great to help her accomplish so much whether he wanted to or not. And after all that, Raven felt satisfied she had enough information. "So where is the Platinum Chip now?

The Securitron seemed to delight in giving up all this information even though he knew how dumb it was. "Benny carries it with him at all times. I think he's paranoid that someone might want to take it from him."

Raven smacked her forehead. This was just too good. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Ha! Don't be silly! That's not my name! I'm actually called Yes Man!"

Raven bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. "Either way, they both sound like fucked up super hero names."

Yes Man seemed to almost cheer at that comment. "Wooooow! I never thought of it that way! I'm not just a Securitron; I'm a super hero!"

Raven snorted. "Sure you are. I'll get you a cape and everything."

"So I can fly and save the world?"

Raven thought about that for a few moments. "You know what? That's a great way to look at it."

Still, she hadn't quite decided whether or not she was going to kill Mr. House. He had been quite generous to her and Boone, so killing him would look like the courier was ungrateful. So unlike Yes Man, Raven was going to keep that information to herself.

 _ **Author's Comments:**_ _So yeah, this is just the prologue to the story. I just wanted to get this bit out there and it wasn't long enough for an actual chapter. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Review and follow and such please!_


	2. Chapter 1: Come What May

Author's Note: Yes, I'm back! Hallelujah! I can't wait to see how you die hard fans will react to this! Oh, and I'm using my phone for this so I apologize if the format leaves something to be desired.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fallout or the Elvis songs that I put as each chapter title. You get it.

Chapter 1: Come What May

It had been a week since finding Raven in Benny's suite, and The King was beside himself. He felt...happy. For the first time in a really long time, he felt incandescently happy. He was a man of coolness and suave composure, always feeling like he couldn't be anything other than, well, a good King. And even in the sorry state that New Vegas was in, The King couldn't seem to help himself. He felt like he could relax, because not only was his new "lady" one hell of a fighter, but she was also an incredible diplomat. And she still had surprises. The dark haired King smiled when he noticed his lady love walk through his bedroom door. Leaning against the pool table, his head tilted to one side, his arms crossed over his chest, The King smirked at her. "Hey there, darlin'."

Raven smiled and strolled to him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her lips on his. They stayed that way for a few moments before the Courier pulled back with a seductive grin. "Darlin', huh? I didn't know we were at the 'pet names' stage yet."

The King chuckled as he held her. "Oh, what's wrong? You don't like that one?"

Raven stroked his cheek. "Actually, I do. It feels...natural. Just don't call me sugar tits or anything like that."

He kissed her gently on her neck, then on her ear lobe. "Not even in the privacy of the bedroom?" he asked. The King's hands went down to her hips, grasping the tight leather armor that hugged Raven's body in what he thought was the most perfect of ways. "Even though every inch of you tastes like sugar?"

Raven shuddered in his hands. "Mmmm, now you're just trying to butter me up."

The King's fingers trailed down, his hand caressing her groin. Raven took in a sharp breath as his other hand rested on her lower back. "Yes, I am. I haven't seen you in a few days." He swiftly turned her body to press against the pool table and hoisted her up on it. "I've been aching for you," he said with a smirk.

The woman smiled, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him hard. The King kissed back with equal passion, tasting her sweet mouth. Soon they both started to breathe heavily and sweat started to seep from their skins. The King hastily removed his jacket and Raven began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands grasped her leather buckles and started undoing them. A sudden knock at his door stopped them both.

"Mr. King?" a voice from beyond the door asked. "Mr. King, there's a-" the door opened. The King turned his head and saw it was one of his newer recruits, still green and no older than 17 with straw blonde hair and a lanky form that barely fit his gang's signature uniform. The boy's jaw dropped. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Mr. King. I didn't know you-"

The King held up a hand. "No, it's alright, kid." The King turned back to his lover, who was flushed and slightly pouty from the interruption. He frowned. "What's going on?"

The boy regained his composure, although his cheeks were bright red. "Sorry, but there's some guys downstairs needing to talk to you. They said it's real urgent, sir."

The King started buttoning his shirt while Raven got to work on her buckles. "Alright, kid. I'll be down in a moment." The King waved him off, and the boy shut the door, seemingly anxious to leave the awkward situation. Raven chuckled, and the King smirked. "I really need to get a lock for that door."

"Aww," said Raven as she helped him out his jacket back on. "Poor kid looked frightened, though."

"He's new," replied The King.

"Well, maybe you should swing by my place later so we won't be..." she started tucking his hair behind his ears, trying to fix his disheveled mop of black hair, "...bothered. But still, I suppose I better go do some shit to keep me busy." Raven hopped off the pool table and kissed The King's cheek. "You can wait a little longer for your 'sugar fix', right?"

"Ha!" he laughed and kissed her gently. "Can you?"

"Sure can, lover," she replied. "I'll make it worth the wait. Come to my place later. I'll have a surprise or two for you."

Endnote: Yes, I know, such a short chapter. But still, it's something. It's 6 am right now and I need sleep. Been up most of the night trying to get this one how I like it.


End file.
